


Paper Airplanes

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, cute flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: Isa quickly learned his name was Lea. He was the first person to approach Isa when he started a couple months ago. Lea was loud, energetic and most of all just nice. Every morning he would greet Isa with a wide grin and a, “Good morning Isa!” and as much as Isa hated to admit it, it warmed his heart.aka Office AU





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yruslex's akusai month prompt Office AU, this is for this discord I love you all <3

An office job wasn’t something Isa had wanted to do. Sitting at a desk all day was the very definition of the boring job he had never imagined himself doing. But as the universe would have it, this is where he ended up for the time being. The job itself wasn’t the worst Isa had ever endured. He used to be a server after all and serving was by far the worst job, Isa would gladly take the quiet days at a desk over the noisy environment of a bar any day. 

One bonus the job had however were the friendly people in the office, one redhead in particular. Isa quickly learned his name was Lea. He was the first person to approach Isa when he started a couple months ago. Lea was loud, energetic and most of all just  _ nice.  _ Every morning he would greet Isa with a wide grin and a, “Good morning Isa!” and as much as Isa hated to admit it, it warmed his heart. He always had a hard time making friends, especially in a workplace he didn’t feel he fit in at. It also didn’t hurt that Lea was extremely attractive, with his long red hair, bright green eyes and soft freckles along his face. But that was just an added perk to their ever growing friendship. 

One exceptionally boring morning Isa was at his desk, typing out some report his boss had wanted done by the end of the day when a small paper airplane came flying in from the left, landing directly on his keyboard. Isa raised an eyebrow when he noticed there were words written on the inside of one of the wings. Slowly, he pulled the paper apart and rolled his eyes in response to the note on the inside. 

_ Hey handsome, come here often? ;)  _

The blush forming on Isa’s face had Lea laughing from across the office and Isa quickly sent a glare his way, bringing his hand up to his neck and making a cutting motion at Lea. In response of course Lea only laughed harder. Several glances were sent their way from fellow coworkers but neither of them had noticed, too caught up in making weird gestures to each other to notice. Isa wrote a response back on the other wing and sent it flying back to Lea, smirking when he heard Lea gasp in response. 

The rest of the day went on without any other playful incidents. Lunch finally rolled around and Isa was shocked when he looked up to see that Lea had already disappeared from his desk. Normally he would have waited for Isa, no matter, Isa had gotten up anyways and made his way to the breakroom. A smile grew on his face when he noticed Lea standing at the microwave, bent over it watching his food spin around. Isa slowly snuck up behind him, keeping quiet as he heard the beeps signaling the food was done. 

Once Lea had grabbed his food out of the door Isa grabbed at his shoulders, “LEA!” he yelled, causing Lea to stumble forward and slam the microwave door shut on his tie, effectively choking him as he tried to stand up straight again. 

“Shit!” Lea cursed, groaning as he tried to untangle himself from the door that had him trapped. 

Isa in turn laughing as he watched the whole struggle. “Having trouble Lea?”

“Stupid machine.. I’m fine thanks for asking.” Lea grumbled, a blush on his face as he slammed the door shut once he got his tie out of it. 

“Don’t take it out on the microwave I’m sure it didn’t mean to get stuck on your tie.” 

“No that was all your doing, Isa.” Lea said, trying to give Isa a glare but failing as Isa laughed at him, sending him into a fit of laughter as well. 

There was this thing about the two of them. Whenever one laughed so did the other, it was like they couldn’t help it. Once their laughter died off a bit Isa hummed, sitting himself down at the table in the corner of the room, Lea following after him. 

“So, other than scaring my tie into the microwave door.. What brings you here?” Lea asked, taking a bite of his food and making a face at the hot temperature. 

“Honestly Lea, I don’t understand why you don’t just wait for the food to cool.” 

Lea shurgged, “I only have a limited amount of time for lunch, I’m not gonna waste it waiting for my food to cool.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Isa said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table and eyeing Lea’s food, humming happily when Lea offered him a bite. “I wanted to ask you something actually.”

“Mhm, what’s up?” Lea asked around another bite of food causing Isa to wonder why he was about to ask this question anyway.

“I was wondering, if you weren’t doing anything this Friday night… If you would want to go out for dinner and a movie?” Isa asked slowly, trying to gauge Lea’s reactions as he spoke. 

Lea looked up at Isa with wide eyes, a smile slowly forming on his face as he tried to piece together the right words to say in response. “I, Yeah! I mean yes I would totally want to do that.. I mean, yes that sounds good. Dinner and a movie. I know a great pizza place we can go to.” 

Isa grinned, holding back a little laugh as Lea stumbled out his words. “Pizza sounds great. I’ll take a look at some movie times and text you?” 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Lea said with a grin, nodding as he agreed. 

“Awesome, uh, I gotta go back to writing this report. I’ll talk to you later then..” Isa said, unable to keep the grin off his face as he left the break room and returned to his desk. 

  
  


The rest of the day went by in a rush for Isa. Him and Lea kept looking over at each other and smiling, making Isa feel like a teenager in high school all over again. Maybe, just maybe, this office job wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. fine me on twitter @seasaltsisa and on tumblr @seasaltisa


End file.
